


Breakfast - A Dramione One-Shot

by nztina



Series: The Hogwarts 1999 Series [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Breakfast, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nztina/pseuds/nztina
Summary: Ginny and Harry join Draco and Hermione for in the Great Hall. Later, Ginny interrogates Draco about his intentions. It's breakfast, but it's also drama.Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: The Hogwarts 1999 Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751569
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Breakfast - A Dramione One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is just a little follow-up to the last episode in this series. I think I should have made them chapters but, too late now. 
> 
> I thought it would be a good idea to give Ginny and Draco a little time to chat, especially considering that Harry is too confused by the whole situation to give Draco a proper "if you hurt her" speech. 
> 
> I hope you like it!

Hermione Granger sat at the breakfast table. It was early on Saturday and the majority of students would not be awake for at least another hour. She had finished marking papers and was drinking her third cup of tea. She stirred milk into her teacup while thinking about the previous night. It was so strange to think of it as if it was both so recent and so long ago. Then her thoughts drifted to Draco Malfoy kissing her and suddenly, her hand had jerked into her cup, sending its contents spilling across the table. A finger brushing against her jaw made her look up to see the very person she was thinking about standing at her side, and she wondered if she was powerful enough to make someone appear just by her mind.

“Easy there, Granger, you don’t want to ruin,” Draco lifted the pile of parchments that were in the danger zone of the spilt tea, “Justine Anderson’s Arithmancy homework.”

Hermione gave him a grateful smile and watched as he cleaned the mess she had made with a quick _Scourgify_. Draco dropped into the seat next to hers and pulled a piece of toast from the stack in front of him, buttering it generously before spreading a layer of strawberry jam across the surface. Hermione frowned. 

“You don’t like strawberry jam.” Only when the words had left her mouth did she realise her mistake. He smirked, before putting the toast onto her plate.

“No, but you like it, and I can see that you haven’t eaten yet.”

Her embarrassment turned into wonder. _So he knew her toast preferences._ She picked it up and bit into it, watching as he repeated the process but exchanged the strawberry jam for apricot. For some reason, the toast he made her tasted better than any of the toast she had eaten in nearly two decades worth of life. 

“Excuse me, are we interrupting something?”

Ginny and Harry were standing in front of them, Ginny with a glint in her eye and Harry with a crack in his glasses. Hermione didn’t say anything as she silently waved her wand and fixed them. 

“You can’t keep walking around with broken spectacles, Harry. Both of you, please join us.”

“Morning, Malfoy.” Harry politely nodded to him.

“Morning, Potter.”

Ginny shot Hermione a look that made the both of them nearly burst out laughing. She and Harry sat down across from Draco and Hermione, Harry’s expression switching between confused and amazed. From the way that steam wasn’t coming out of his ears, Hermione assumed that Ginny had caught him up on the event of the previous night. She was suddenly very thankful that Ron was too lazy to rise before 11 am on Saturdays. Draco offered Ginny a pot of tea and she thanked him, while Harry loaded scrambled eggs onto his plate, not once taking his eyes of the strange sight in front of him. Hermione knew it must have been odd, sitting next to Draco Malfoy and peacefully eating breakfast. Not one hex or slap had been thrown. Glancing up at the next table, she saw two Hufflepuff girls in sixth-year staring at the little group with their mouths hanging open. 

“So,” Ginny set down her teacup, dressing Draco, “how was your date last night?” 

He looked up and Hermione could practically feel his body tense up. He dropped his toast to his face and wiped the crumbs from his mouth. 

“It was good.” 

“Did you like the dress?”

Hermione choked on a slice of apple she was eating, spluttering as she tried to avoid Draco’s eyes. 

“I did,” his voice was sly, “and I hear that I had you to thank for it?”

“I told her that she looks hot in green.”

“That’s enough, Ginny.” Hermione set a hand down onto the table and glared at her best girlfriend, silently vowing to murder her that night. Shooting a nervous glance at Draco, she saw his face was open and happy, smiling along with Ginny. Harry looked like he wanted to die. 

“What? It’s not like I made you wear matching under—,”

“I’m going to go set up the classroom,” interrupted Hermione, snatching her students’ parchments up and grabbing her bag from the seat next to her, “if you will excuse me.” 

She let out a huff, hearing chuckles behind her as she stormed out of the Great Hall. Harry looked at Draco and Ginny with a bemused expression.

“Does she know it’s Saturday?”

———————————————————————————— 

Draco watched her go. He would try not to think about matching underwear when he saw her next because he knew it would make his brain go fuzzy. Harry finished his breakfast and placed a kiss on Ginny’s cheek. 

“I need to go check that everything is set for the Quidditch match.”

“Okay, I’ll see you there in fifteen.” 

“See you later, Malfoy.” 

Draco nodded to Harry as he rushed off, before turning back to his plate. He realised, before long, that Ginny’s stare was burning a hole in his head and he looked up with questioning eyes. 

“Yes?”

“Listen here, Malfoy,” she shifted to lean closer in her seat, “I know about the two of you.”

Draco blinked. 

“I thought that was obvious.”

“I mean, I know you’ve liked her for ages.”

“How do you figure that?”

“Well, for starters, staring at her during the entirety of the Yule Ball was an obvious giveaway.”

“I didn—,”

“Save it, you’re not fooling me. She’s felt the same way about you too, you know?”

“I know, she told me.”

“Oh, wow.” Ginny raised her eyebrows, surprised. “I’m surprised she blabbed so easily. I had to get her drunk in sixth-year before she told me that she liked you.”

“That’s basically how she told me, too.”

“She just can’t handle her alcohol.” 

“Okay, so what is this about?”

Ginny sat up straight and squared her jaw. 

“She’s happy, you know? This is the first year that she hasn’t been kept awake at night trying to save Harry and my idiot brother. Literally the _first_ year that she hasn’t been trying to escape death.”

“I understand that.”

“When she and Ron tried to date after the War,” she and Draco both cringed, “it didn’t work out. She didn’t want to pursue it because she said it was like dating her brother.”

“The feeling, I gather, was not mutual.” 

“No. Ron has been pining for her for years, too, if you hadn’t noticed.” Ginny stopped pushing the sugar bowl between her hands to looked at Draco, “But I don’t think they’re meant to be.”

“Why is that?”

Ginny pushed her plate aside, her expression turning from playful to downright solemn. 

“Do you know that she has night terrors?”

“Like nightmares?” He knew he had them more often than not.

“No. Worse. She literally screams herself awake. She can’t sleep alone and I usually have to pat her back until she falls back to sleep. She cries uncontrollably. Every. Single. Night. Every evening, she goes to sleep with this hopeful look, as if she thinks it will be the night she no longer suffers through the terrors.”

“I didn’t know.”

“I cast a _Muffliato_ every night so she doesn’t wake up the whole year.”

“I’m sorry. It must be difficult.”

Ginny waved a hand, dismissively.

“Do you know, Malfoy, that she slept through the night last night?”

When he didn’t speak, Ginny continued.

“She didn’t wake up _once_. That is the first time since the War ended.”

“How did you know?”

“She was my roommate at home, too.”

“Oh.” The information he was getting made Draco unable to speak very much. 

“Malfoy,” Ginny tapped her finger on the table in front of him, making him look up at her, “she slept peacefully because of you. That’s how I know you’re good for her, and it’s also why I need you to promise me that you won’t break her heart.”

Draco shook his head, fervently. His reaction was automatic. Breaking her heart is out of the question.

“I wouldn’t.”

“Promise me.”

“I promise you. On my life, I promise that I will never hurt her.”

Ginny stopped frowning and leaned back, satisfied. 

“If you do, I’ll kill you, you know.”

“Believe me, I know.” Draco thought for a moment. “Hey, what’s happening with you and Potter?”

Ginny looked confused.

“What?”

“I thought I saw you and Zabini looking rather comfortable in the common room.”

Ginny blanched. 

“Oh, Godric, please don’t say anything to Harry.”

“Are you dating Blaise in secret or something?”

“No!” Ginny looked horrified and Draco raised an eyebrow. She sighed. “It's not that, I promise. Harry and I are already like an old, boring, married couple. It’s just nice, you know? To have someone be interested in me like that, it’s flattering.”

“Believe me, I know.”

“Will you tell Harry?”

Draco shook his head. He wasn’t in the life-ruining business anymore, and Blaise Zabini liked any girl that batted her eyelashes at him, so he wasn’t too concerned about his friend’s heart being crushed. 

“I won’t. Another promise, I swear.”

They both stood up and collected their things. Ginny grinned. 

“You’re actually a decent guy. Too bad it took you a damn War to get to see this side of you.”

“Don’t flirt with me, Weasley.”

“Fuck off, Malfoy.”

They shared a smile and walked out of the Hall, Ginny to meet Harry at the Quidditch field and Draco to the Arithmancy classroom to let Hermione know that students didn’t actually have classes on Saturday mornings. 


End file.
